


Welcoming

by WhoopsOK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kinktober, Multi, Muscles, Pack Dynamics, Sthenolagnia, Sweat, Unrealistic Sex, Woman on Top, probably? idk, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: Then Sam is suddenly doing one handed pushups and Donna flashes hot when she realizes he’s smirking at her and…ah. That’s the thing.Donna loves all of them, but she’s got a leak in her basement for Sam.(Dean sets Donna up to have a good time with his brother.)





	Welcoming

**Author's Note:**

> Still holding it down! Kinktober Day 9: Sthenolagnia & Titfucking
> 
> …I used Sam for sthenolagnia last year, too, and basically I haven’t given up the fantasy of Sam picking ~~me~~ someone up and fucking them, so. Um. Here we are. With more Donna!

Dean had told her early on that he was already bonded, happily so, but that had been back when they were just friends, when it was just something to say.

Or, no, to Dean it was never just something to say, it was an expression of trust. A lot of people nowadays walked around with bond jewelry or tattoos, something flashier than the traditional bites and scars. At the time they’d met, Donna was still feeling the itchy absence of Doug’s chain around her neck, the weird weightlessness of being free again. Dean was bare of symbols, too, but not in a way that implied freedom as much as protectiveness. He didn’t tell people he was bonded unless he was sure they weren’t going to ever try and use that against him.

Later, Donna will think—and tell him as much—that he only tells people he’s bonded when he feels like he could bond with them, too.

Donna walks around the territory in a tank top while her tattoo heals.

“ _You don’t belong_ to _me,_ ” Dean had said, holding her hand as she got her first and only ink, right over her heart. “ _You belong_ with _us._ ”

And he meant all of them. Benny and Jody who stood in the kitchen with her eating beignets late at night, and Castiel who liked her flower crowns _because_ they attracted bees, and Charlie and Kevin who watched movies sprawled all across her. Even Meg’s sarcastic personality had grown on her, all of them becoming irreplaceable in her mind.

But for some reason, Donna gets skittish around Sam.

It isn’t that she doesn’t like him, because she _does_. She doesn’t even remotely try to deny that _._ He’s sweet and smart; just as much of a charmer as his big brother. She’d distrust anyone who ever even thought ill of him, to be completely honest. She stares at him as he does his workout in the yard one day and tries to figure out the little jolt in her chest she gets any time he talks to her, the way he can’t _not_ notice, but doesn’t say anything about it.

Then Sam is suddenly doing one handed pushups and Donna flashes hot when she realizes he’s smirking at her and…ah. That’s the thing _._

Donna loves all of them, but she’s _got a leak in her basement for Sam._

The way Dean had been teasing her about her crush had been lighthearted, but not exactly a joke. Still, she’s a new pack member and her body still remembers the possessiveness in Doug’s eyes when she so much as glanced at anyone but him. Dean teases her and she flushes and waves her hands, hides her face in his shoulder as he laughs and rubs her back. Things are good now, Dean is a good man, but Donna can’t even let herself think about a possibility beyond him.

Even when he catches her by the hands. “Hey,” he says, all the teasing gone out of his voice, leaving only warmth behind. She looks away until he touches her chin, “ _Hey,_ look at me, honey.”

Donna does, catching her lip between her teeth.

“You belong with _us,_ ” Dean tells her, fingers skirting the edge of her tattoo, visible over the stretched out collar of the shirt she’s stolen from him. “He’s pack, he’s _Sam._ You’re allowed to shoot your shot for anyone you want here.”

Swallowing, Donna hugs him because he’s standing too close for her to wrap her arms around herself and frankly hugging him feels better. “I can’t do it alone,” she confesses softly. “How do you know he even—? _Mm,_ ” he steals her voice when he kisses her.

“Can I boss you around a little?” he asks, voice rough and soft against her mouth.

“Yeah, please,” she replies, honestly relieved. Dean may not be a traditional Alpha—in as much as anyone uses the term anymore—but he can play at it well when he wants to, when someone needs him to.

Dean kisses her once again, before he pulls back to look at her. The glint in his eye and the arch of his eyebrow make her stomach swim in the best way before he even says, “Strip to your underwear and follow me.”

People walking through the house half-naked is not exactly an unusual sight, but Donna’s not usually the one doing it. She can feel a flush creeping down her face and across her chest as she follows Dean, but her embarrassment isn’t crippling. Her Alp—Dean has told her to do it and she doesn’t mind listening to him, knows he would keep her safe if needed but also that nobody here will mock her. They only see Castiel on the way and in his own state of undress, he has no right to judge even if his smirk—much less the way his eyes track down her body—make her weak in the knees.

“Hello Donna,” he says and, _aw hell_ , how does anyone _not_ melt at the sound of his voice?

“Hiya Cas,” she says back as Dean kisses him.

“Where’s Sam?”

Castiel’s smirk turns into an outright smile. “Basement,” he says, stepping out of the way, kissing Donna’s shoulder as she passes. “Have fun.”

The basement has been repurposed to house all sorts of things, but Donna knows Sam is down there for the weight set. He’s sweating his way through a set of bench presses when Dean reaches the bottom of the stairs, Donna a half step behind him.

“Hey,” Sam calls absently only freeze, wide eyed, between reps when he catches sight of Donna. The flush of exertion on his cheeks seems suddenly darker and Donna shifts shyly under his gaze. “D—”

“So here’s what’s gonna happen,” Dean says, helping him put the weight back on the catch over his head. “I’m gonna spot you, Donna’s gonna ride you for as long as she feels like it. But if you want her to move you gotta keep moving, got it?”

Sam’s eyes blow wide and dark, the openly wanting expression on his face leaving Donna leaking. “Yeah,” he rasps, adjusting his grip on the bar.

Dean smirks down at him, before cutting his eyes up to Donna. “You gonna take those off?”

Donna feels a creeping warmth spread through her whole body as she takes off her panties, Sam’s eyes tracking her as she steps out of them. She’s trembling as she tosses a leg over him, hands on his sweaty abs to steady herself. The muscles flex against the touch and she glances up from where her gaze had gotten snagged on his bulge. Sam is already breathless, openly staring at her like she’s a dream thing, but then she’s tugging down the band of his gym shorts and his mouth drops open.

“Oh, hell,” she breathes when she sees his arousal. Embarrassingly enough, her mouth waters.

“Nice, isn’t he?” Dean says, with an almost proud smirk. His words make Sam _leak_ , a drib of pre-come swelling out, stringing down to his stomach. She has never a moment in her life been more grateful for her implanon. “Touch him.”

She does, watches him fight to control his breathing as she strokes him.

“You want to get that in you?”

“Yeah, Dean, jeez,” Donna answers and even though it doesn’t code like an order, she shuffles forward until she can tease herself with the tip of Sam’s cock. Not long, though, because _fuck_ she wants to sit on it.

Living in this house has long since broken her shame about sounds of pleasure, at the very least. So she doesn’t feel bad for the long groan she lets out, Sam’s cock stretching her _wondrously_ as she settles in his lap. “Oh, _gosh, please._ ”

“Eyes up,” Dean says and Donna hadn’t realized she’d shut them, but she looks at him immediately. He’s grinning at her, “Keep watching. He’s gonna work so hard for you, huh, Sammy?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Sam agrees, but the word has no less than six syllables, his voice is shaking so badly. “Please, D, let her—”

Dean moves his hands under the bar. “Move with her,” he says, “Don’t rush her.”

“You’re such a tease,” Donna says breathlessly, but the drag of Sam’s cock is delicious as she raises herself. He grunts and she’s not sure if it’s from the weight or the clench of her pussy, but the sound makes her _throb._

It doesn’t take long for her thighs to start burning, but even then, at first it’s pleasant. If exercising involved the heat that’s currently curling in her stomach, dripping down Sam’s cock, she’d probably be more inspired to do it. Dean laughs out loud when she says so, but Sam is already huffing too hard for her to tell if he is laughing or just fighting to breathe. She’s starting to struggle herself; it’s _so good, so good_ , but she can’t do anymore squats, no matter how good the dick is. Sam looks like he may be close to calling it, too.

So Donna lets her weight rest on Sam’s hips, panting and sticky with sweat. “I think— _phew_ ,” she says, then groans as she just grinds herself down on Sam, his cock pressed in about as deep as it can get. A little squeak escapes her when his hips off the bench like he can’t help himself. “That’s about as much riding as I can do.” She’s trembling with pleasure, too turned on to bother with any kind of embarrassment about that fact.

“Okay, then,” Dean says, and lifts the weight back on the rack. He leans on it, winks down at Sam. “Make her come.”

Sam twists out from under the bar so fast Donna is surprised he doesn’t brain himself on it. She grips the bench to keep from falling off him, gasping as he’s jostled inside her.  He’s looking wild about the eyes now that he can touch her and he _does_. His hands feel huge on her waist as he grabs her and _stands and—_

“Oh, gosh, Sam, _Sam—_!”Donna gets a head rush because he’s just standing there, growling and dripping with sweat, fucking up into her like it’d take an army to make him stop. She throws her arms around his neck to catch herself, moaning with her face pressed to his, his grunts panting over her cheek. She’s too close to make herself hold back the sound, she can’t stop, she’s so _close_ she’s burning up with it.

Dean’s voice filters in over them. “She’s gonna need some help to get there.”

And for a moment, Donna thinks that was a courtesy, a warning so he doesn’t startle Sam when he comes over to rub her clit for them. But then _Sam_ shifts his grip on her, holds onto her with _one arm_ as he reaches around and presses her clit. He does it _exactly right_ , and her head spins because Dean _must’ve_ told him about it. She squeezes him everywhere she’s got a grip on him, coming so hard her ears ring.

It takes a few moments for reality to filter back in. Reality being that she’s clinging to him with arms and legs, and he’s just standing there trembling and heaving for breath—holding her like he isn’t quite willing to let go.

“Fucking beautiful,” Dean says and his hand on Sam’s back makes him sway. Looking dead at her, Dean presses his lips to Sam’s ear. “He wants to come in you so fucking bad, but he won’t, not today.”

Sam’s voice breaks around a moan at that and Donna _swears_ she feels his dick throb in her. “ _Fuck…_ ”

“Oh gosh, D, you’re so mean to him,” Donna chastises lightly, still too out of breath to put any real heat in it. “Let me down, Sammy.”

“Oh, sure,” Sam says quickly, but lifts her gently as they both shudder through it. “Are you ok?” he asks as he puts her down. Just standing there like a fucking _Adonis_ and Donna bites her lip, then thinks about it and bites his.

“I’m great, hon,” she says, kissing him gentler. “How do you want to come?”

Sam shudders against her. “Uh—”

“He has a thing for your tits?” Dean tosses out helpfully.

“ _Dean!_ ” Sam snaps, embarrassed and Donna can’t help but laugh at it.

“Aw, really?” she says, looking down at her one and only VS bra, shaking her chest a little. “I guess the girls do look good today.”

Sam looks unbelievably boyish for his size when he says, “They always look good.” Then he glances between them—them being Dean, Donna, and Donna’s boobs—and catches his lip between his teeth. “Can I touch?”

Donna feels floaty as she smiles at him. “You certainly can, Sam!” she says and he grins back at her.

Oh, she will never be used to reverence, but can live with that if the way they touch her always makes her feel like this. He strips her of her last bit of clothing and traces the faint marks it’s left on her. His hands go from exploring to fondling, to playing with her nipples and back again before he leans down to use his mouth. She’s getting wet down her thighs by the time Dean asks, “Wanna fuck her tits?”

“That’s so fucking crass,” Sam snaps and Donna laughs because he doesn’t do a good job of hiding how much the idea turns him on. Especially not when he looks over and sees Dean’s got his own dick in his hand, watching eagerly.

Some part of Donna does find this a little silly, but the look on Sam’s face when she lays down and presses her boobs together for him is no joke. He slides slick and hard between her breasts and if she just craned her neck down she could probably reach the head of his cock when it poked through. She loses that train of thought when Dean’s hands touch her thighs, pushing them far enough apart to get his face between. He gives a long lick up from her hole before he sucks her clit; she sees stars.

Donna cries out, head back and mouth open, coming again, only vaguely able to hear Sam swearing, quickly thrusting against her. She’s still gasping when she feels him come against the underside of her chin. “Oh, _Sam…_ ”

“Donna, _fuck_ ,” Sam groans, curled over her.

“ _Oh, Dean,_ ” Dean groans exaggeratedly, and Sam laughs, annoyed, but only looks down at Donna adoringly until Dean pats his shoulder. “Pitch up a second.”

Sam moves out of the way agreeably, leaning to kiss Donna as he passes, only to freeze when Dean says, “Kneel there.”

Fuck, she’s really got him feeling toppy today, huh?

It takes a moment, but Sam’s instinct to needle his brother runs as deep as his instinct to listen to him. He gives Dean a pointedly arched eyebrow as he sinks to his knees beside the bench. Then Dean is up over Donna, one knee between her legs to stay balanced, putting her hand on his arousal. Oh, _this_ she knows how to do, strokes her thumb under the head of his dick as he shudders in her grasp. She jacks him off slowly at first, like he does to himself, because it makes him shudder.

“You know, Sammy,” he says, looking down at Donna. “Next time you wanna come on her…” She strokes faster on reflex, in response to an achy flare of her own arousal. “If you ever get it in your head to come _in_ her,” he cuts his eyes over to his brother, dark and wanting. “I think I want you to ask me first.”

Sam swallows, eyes wide. “I—”

“Do you want to watch, too?” Donna asks lowly, speeding up her hand when Dean’s gaze snaps back to her. “You wanna watch Sammy come in me?” she asks and feels him tensing up, not like he’s mad, but like he’s about to—“Do you want to do more than that?” she asks, because she knows, she’s always known.

“ _Donna,_ ” Sam says, desperately, almost a warning, but he need feel no shame on her behalf.

“ _More_ ,” Dean grits out, Donna’s mind wiped near empty with blind lust when Dean licks Sam’s come from the hollow of Donna’s throat, moaning as he comes in her fist, over her stomach.

“Oh hell,” Donna gasps at the same time Sam whispers, “ _Holy fuck._ ”

“Unholy,” Dean gasps, kissing Donna on the mouth before sizing Sam up. “Maybe next time.”

Sam blinks, has to swallow several times before he can speak. “Yeah,” he says, then looks contrite, cuts his eyes over to Donna, “Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah,” Donna agrees, probably too eagerly, but Dean kisses her before she can feel any shame about it.

Next time is going to be one hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…do a little dance for your health
> 
> …You know, if you’re trying to exercise more, you can probably pavlov-ian train yourself to associate working out with orgasms, especially if you do sexy dancing or lower body work outs and, uh, rub one out as a cool down.


End file.
